Quest for Infinity
Quest for Infinity is a Code Lyoko video game released for the Wii based on Season 4 of the series. It was also released for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. It is followed by Fall of X.A.N.A.. Monsters The monsters in Quest for Infinity include most of the monster varieties from the series. However, most returning species are accompanied by two alternate varieties. These new varieties may be stronger, demonstrate different behaviors or abilities, and in some cases even look slightly different. The following is a list of the monsters that appear in the sectors and their varieties: * Kankrelats ** A black variety that clings to walls and fires in short laser barrages. ** A red mutant variety with no lasers that explodes if it gets close (see Kankrelat Kamikazes) * Hornet ** Green variety. Stronger and can use poison even from a distance. ** Red and black mutant variety that flies in close and explodes. * Blok (Main variety only uses the fire rings) ** Black variety that uses an unblockable super laser. ** Ice blue mutant variety that uses a freezing laser. * Krab ** Yellow variety that includes the ability to release shockwaves that must be jumped over to avoid. ** Grey armored mutant variety. No lasers, but has a stronger, unblockable melee and is invulnerable to weapons. Can only be defeated using Telekinesis. * Tarantula ** Black variety that generates a spherical force field around itself. Force field can only be disabled by deflecting its lasers back at it. ** Armored mutant variety that can only use melee strikes. Moves very quickly. * Creeper ** Silver variety that can only be damaged by Ulrich's sword. ** Brown mutant variety that uses an unblockable super laser. * Megatank ** Green variety that uses a horizontal shockwave instead of the elliptical laser. ** Red mutant variety that no longer opens to attack, instead using only high-speed rolls. Can only be defeated by luring it into rolling into the Digital Sea. Additionally, two new monster species are introduced, each with three varieties. *Volcanoid **Large black-bodied monsters with two large legs attached. Weakest variety only charges the warriors. **The stronger variety looks similar but with an extra red Eye from which it fires explosive shots. **Orange tinged variety that fires laser bursts and explosive shots. Features a flame barrier that only Triplicate can destroy. *Insekt **New flying monster. Basic brown variety uses lasers. **Reddish-brown variety launches a barrage of cocoon-like grenades. **Blue-green variety uses lasers but is invulnerable to attack. Its wings can be removed with Telekinesis, after which it switches to melee and became vulnerable. During the digital sea levels, the player also faces a variety of monsters with new forms. The following is a list of monsters fought in the digital sea: * Kongre ** Basic variety attacks using lasers while swimming in circles. ** Darker variety swims in groups while invulnerable. They open their mouths, exposing their weak point, immediately before attacking by charging. ** (No third variety appears in Quest for Infinity. However, a third variety, large and gold colored, does appear in Fall of XANA, which reuses the monster designs from Quest for Infinity). * Shark ** Basic variety charges from the front to attack. ** Massive variety approaches from behind. Possesses numerous laser turrets that must all be destroyed. ** Gold variety lines up in groups in front before charging in unison. * Kalamar ** Basic pink variety grabs hold of NavSkid to attack. Only vulnerable when shell is open. Can be shaken off if grabbed. ** Smaller blue variety that attacks in swarms and grabs hold to attack. Will be destroyed if shaken off of NavSkid. ** Gold variety swims in a pattern and releases shockwaves when its shell opens. Only vulnerable when attacking. * Manta ** Basic variety appears often in groups, which use super lasers to restrict movement. ** Black variety appear from behind while leaving a trail of mines. ** Gold variety moves at high speeds in groups that fire lasers. Bosses *Mountain Bug *Insekt Lord *Ice Spider *Desert Driller *Magma Worm Features *Hard platforming Vehicles *Skidbladnir (piloted by Aelita) *Nav Skid Characters Main Characters *Odd *Ulrich *Yumi *Aelita *William *Jeremie Minor Characters *Sissi *Nicholas *Herb *Jim *Milly *Tamiya *Ms. Hertz *Mr. Delmas *Jeremie Clone *William Clone Abilities Aelita *Flight *Creativity *Petrification *Second Sight Yumi *Telekinesis *Enhanced Balance Ulrich *Superhuman Reflexes *Triplicate Odd *Feline Execution *Catclimb *Time Control *Shield William *Levitation *Super Smoke *Energy Slash Weapons *Energy Fields *Tessen Fans *Laser Arrows *Katanas *Zweihänder Weapon Upgrades and Modifications *Enhanced Marksmanship (for Yumi's fans only) Sectors *Ice Sector *Desert Sector *Forest Sector *Mountain Sector *Sector Five *Volcano Replika *Ice Replika *Desert Replika *Forest Replika *Mountain Replika *Digital Sea Codes *Code: Chimera *Code: Lyoko Emulation Various websites offer an emulated version of the game and it is easier to emulate a PS2 copy rather than another console. If you go to (PS2 Emulator) it will give you a choice of what emulation program you would want to use. Once you have that installed, you will need to run a PS2 BIOS (due to legal reasons, you cannot download off the internet) on your PC and the easiest way to get one is to copy one from a PS2. (You can learn how to by clicking here and you may want to download uLaunchELF). Once you have your emulator setup with your BIOS Dump, you can now download and play the game for PC here. Pictures Cover code-lyoko-quest-ps2.jpg|The PS2 cover. psp_petit.jpg|The PSP cover. Gameplay and cutscenes wii_conceptuel_203.jpg|Desert Sector in the making of the game. Images-2-.jpg|Code Chimera in the game. wii_conceptuel_204.jpg|Volcano Replika in the making of the game. wii_conceptuel_403.jpg|Mountain Sector in the making of the game. Images-11-.jpg|Actual gameplay shows Ulrich battling an ice boss. The Team Battle Evil William.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors facing X.A.N.A. William and monsters in a cutscene. Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5 1280.png|Odd about to shoot a Laser Arrow in a cutscene. Hopper lyoko orb.jpg|The Warriors meet Franz Hopper in a cutscene. Code-lyoko-quest-for-infinity-20080722040037665-1-.jpg|Actual gameplay showing Yumi balance in the Desert Sector. Petri.PNG|An intruction menu showing how to use Aelita's Petrification. D.png|Aelita using Petrification in actual gameplay. Secter6-1-.jpg|Actual gameplay of Odd in the Volcano Replika. Stealth Program.jpg|Yumi using stealth program in a cutscene. Tumblr milauzFnjP1s16rhso2 500.jpg|X.A.N.A. William seen in a cutscene. William 1.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William rides his Black Manta with several monsters standing below. Codelyokoquestforinfinity 0.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in the Ice Sector in a cutscene. wii_conceptuel_200.jpg|Sector Five in the making of the game. Using Time Control 2.png|Odd uses Time Control. About to Use Time Control.png|Time control in the Volcano Replika. Using Time Control 1.png|Odd about to use time control. QFIWilliamSuperSmoke.png|William using Super Smoke in front of Ulrich and Volcanoid. QFIWilliamSuperSmoke2.png Character Models william_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|William's model yumi_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Yumi's model ulrich_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Ulrich's model odd_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Odd's model aelita_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Aelita's model Monster Models Tarentule1 idle.png|A Tarantula. Kankrelat1 idle.png.jpg|A Kankrelat. Rorkal in quest for infinty.png|The Rorkal. Blok1 idle.png|A Blok. Frelion2 idle.png|A stronger version of Hornet. Volkanoide2 idle.png|A Volcanoid. Rampant2 idle.png|A stronger version of Creeper. Kankrelat2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kankrelat. Krabe2 idle.png|A stronger version of Krab. Tarentule2 idle.png|A stronger version of Tarantula. Om.jpg|Omegatank, a powerful version of Megatank. Manta1 idle.png|A Manta roaming the Digital Sea. Insekte3 idle.png|Insekt. Kongre2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kongre. Blok3 idle.png|A stronger version of Blok. Rekin2 idle.png|A stronger version of Shark. Kalamar2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kalamar. MB.jpg|Mountain Bug, boss in Mountain Replika. IL.jpg|Insekt Lord, boss in Forest Replika. IS.jpg|Ice Spider, boss in Ice Replika. DD.jpg|Desert Driller, boss in Desert Replika. MW.jpg|Magma Worm, the final boss in Volcano Replika. Concept artwork Boss_Desert_concept.jpg Boss_Forest_Concept.jpg Boss_Ice_Concept.jpg Boss_Mountain_Concept.jpg monster_1_concept.jpg Monster_2_concept.jpg Promotional screenshots 5TE 02.png 5TE 03.png 5TE 05.png 5TE 06.png Technical Notes Quest for Infinity was built from the ground up for internationalization. Consequently, no matter what version, each version's videos have two versions each: one in NTSC, and one in PAL. The dynamic animation modules were coded to work for both as well. Since the graphics module was custom made, it didn't rely on the hardware too much. This is why the game was so easy to port to the PS2 and PSP. However, this made the game harder to emulate. Consequently, many emulators have issues with the game, with either lighting issues, missing elements, faulty transparency, missing colors, or desynchronized displays. It's unclear what language the PS2 version was written in, but since it was released later, it was probably written in C++. It was compiled into MIPS assembly. The PSP version was written at least partially in C++. The original Wii version was written in C++. The Lyoko rendering engine and Lyoko combat style were recycled from "Get Ready To Virtualize". Character animation demo A demonstration video of various character animations of the game was posted on the StaffCodeLyoko YouTube channel on August 25, 2013: es:Código Lyoko: Quest for Infinity fi:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity fr:Code Lyoko : Plongez vers l'infini pl:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity ro:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity sr:Код Лиоко: потрага за бесконачношћу Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Stubs Category:Needs info Category:Game Category:Season 4